Shota Lolita
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: Setelah Rin meninggal, Len memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya. Menggerai rambut, menggunakan gaun dan pita besar serta mengubah kepribadiannya menjadi ceria. Suatu hari, tak sengaja dia menabrak seorang gadis bernama Gumi. Gumi yang penasaran kenapa Len seperti itu, menjadikan Len sebagai target penguntitan. Dan pada akhirnya, akankah Gumi mengetahui semuanya?/UPDATE/
1. Prologue

Halo _minna-san_~

Kita ketemu lagi di fic terbaru saya. Ng, saya tahu, fic saya yang lain belum selesai. Tapi, karena ide ini tiba-tiba nongol dan saya khawatir keburu lupa jadi saya memutuskan menulis cerita ini. Sayang 'kan kalau tiba-tiba lupa?

Dan tenang (siapa panik?), fic lain juga tidak akan saya biarkan terbengkalai. Sekarang, saya sedang dalam tahap pencarian data untuk _Strange Relation_ dan tahap penulisan untuk _Crimson_. Jadi, nggak lama lagi mereka bakal _update._

Oke, daripada berlama-lama, silahkan baca~

**Shota Lolita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Shota Lolita © Ical de Muffin**

**.**

**Warning(s):**

**1. Everything about title, genre, and rated**

**2. Typo(s), misstypo(s), and discordant sentence(s)**

**3. Same idea **(But, I swear I don't take this idea from other author)

**4. About diction **(Please, teach me about diction)

**5. Gender Bender inside**

** that I don't know but you can know it **

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah Rin meninggal, Len memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya. Menggerai rambut, menggunakan gaun dan pita besar serta mengubah kepribadiannya menjadi ceria dan antusias. Suatu hari, tak sengaja dia menabrak seorang gadis bernama Gumi. Gumi yang penasaran kenapa Len seperti itu, menjadikan Len sebagai target penguntitan. Dan pada akhirnya, akankah Gumi mengetahui semuanya?**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

_._

_._

_ "Kau tahu, Len? Aku ingin pergi ke Perancis! Aku ingin ke Paris dan naik ke puncak Menara _Eiffel_!"_

_._

_._

"_Kalau kau, apa mimpimu?"_

_ ._

_ ._

" _Heh, masa kau tidak punya? Begini saja, kau dan aku akan ke Paris bersama."_

_ ._

_ ._

"_Nggak, Len. Nggak. Aku sudah memutuskannya."_

_._

_._

_ "Pokoknya, kau dan aku akan ke Paris bersama. Kau harus janji! Kita akan ke Paris bersama, naik ke puncak Menara _Eiffel_, lalu kita akan bernyanyi untuk _Kaa-san_. Kurasa, lagu kita akan terdengar kalau kita menyanyikannya di tempat tinggi."_

_._

_._

_ "Aku tahu, menara Eiffel bukan yang paling tinggi. Tapi, kupikir menara Eiffel adalah tempat yang paling romantis."_

_._

_._

_ "Tentu saja, karena _Kaa-san_ bertemu _Tou-san_ di sana. Dan _Tou-san_ juga melamar _Kaa-san_ di sana."_

_._

_._

_ "Nggak, Len. Kaa-san dan Tou-san bertemu di Menara _Eiffel_ bukan di Menara Tokyo! Mereka nggak bohong. Ada fotonya, kok. Gaku-_san_ juga bilang iya. Lalu… LEN! Awas!"_

_._

_._

"_I-iya. Kau selamat, ya… _Yokatta_…"_

_._

_._

"Gomennasai_… Aku tidak bi-bisa menepati janji... kita."_

_._

_._

_ "Hehehe, _gomen_. A-aku memang cerewet, kan?"_

_._

_._

" _Len? Sampaikan maafku untuk… Gaku-_san_. Katakan padanya… memang a-aku yang merusak gaun itu…"_

_._

_._

"_D-dan a-aku akan sampaikan… salammu pada _Kaa-san_. _Sa-sayonara_–", _

_. _

_._

_ " –Len…"_

.

.

.

"RIIINNN!"

to be continued

.

.

.

Oke, cukup sampai prolog dulu. Pendek, kan? Tapi, tenang saja. Chapter selanjutnya akan jauh lebih panjang dan lebih jelas daripada ini. Kalau ada yang merasa pernah membaca fic seperti ini, beneran deh saya nggak nyontek. Ini ide murni dari pikiran saya.

Dan kalau ada yang ingin memberi _review _berupa kritik dan saran bahkan _flame,_ saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Terutama pembetulan dari bahasa asing yang saya gunakan. Bukan sok atau tidak cinta bahasa sendiri, tapi saya menggunakan bahasa asing sebagai latihan saja. Siapa tahu, saya bisa membuat fic menggunakan bahasa lain.

Baiklah, saya akhiri. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^


	2. After

Saya harap _chapter _ini bisa menjadi jembatan Anda menuju penghayatan emosi dari seorang Len Kagamine dan mentalnya yang terusik. Silahkan menyeberang. Hati-hati pada troll~

-o0o-

Ketika lelaki belasan tahun itu membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam, rasa sakit seakan menjalar dari dada kiri ke setiap sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Itu adalah sisi _nya._ Sisi milik seorang gadis dengan senyuman menggetarkan yang selalu ceria dan tertawa tanpa beban. Dan sekarang, sisi itu bagai rumah yang ditinggalkan—atau tertinggal.

Kosong. Hampa.

Penghuninya telah pergi. Seseorang atau sesuatu yang jahat berkedok takdir telah menculiknya. Menghapus senyuman dan segala hal tentangnya dengan brutal pada indera-indera sang lelaki belasan tahun.

Semuanya.

Mata si lelaki tidak lagi dapat melihat rupanya yang tersenyum layaknya bocah. Telinga si lelaki tidak lagi dapat mendengar suara merdunya yang selalu bergaung. Hidung si lelaki tidak lagi dapat mengecap aroma jeruk segar yang terpapar. Kulit si lelaki tidak lagi dapat merasakan sensasi hangat kala tangan mereka bertaut. Dan lidah si lelaki tidak lagi dapat merasa lumpuh saat ucapannya terpatahkan dengan cara yang kejam.

Rasanya seperti mati. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari kematian. Karena jika itu kematian, berarti dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan sekarang, dia hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit pada sisi kanan tubuhnya dengan menjerit dalam hati. Seakan hati teriris dan dia benci. Dia bukan lelaki melankolis.

_"Kau lelaki yang—"_

Laki-laki itu menghirup napas.

"—_hebat. "_

Lalu dihembuskannya dengan sangat kuat. Sangat kuat hingga dia berpikir udara suplementer dalam paru-parunya ikut hanyut dalam gerombolan karbondioksida yang melarikan diri.

Paru-parunya sakit. Tapi, dia melakukannya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Dan seiring detik yang berdetak, ritme napasnya semakin cepat dan pendek. Lalu berhenti untuk sesaat. Dia menahan napasnya. Dia _harus _menahan napasnya. Bendungannya sudah retak.

_Tolong…_

.

.

.

Suara _shower _yang sedang memuntahkan titik-titik air memenuhi kamar mandi. Si laki-laki belasan tahun tengah berada di bawahnya. Menengadahkan kepala, seakan menantang hujan skala ruang itu. Ia seperti menangis. Tidak, dia menangis dan air membasuhnya. Menghilangkan setiap jejak air mata yang terkamuflase dengan baik di antara rintik air.

Walaupun sebenarnya, tidak ada yang peduli jika dia menangis atau tidak. Tidak ada. Bahkan gadis itu. Iatelah direnggut. Begitu juga usapan tangannya yang lembut. Dia telah pergi. Dan laki-laki itu tahu, seberapa kerasnya dia menangis dan menjerit, takdir tidak akan mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu lagi.

_Shower_ dimatikan. Laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk. Sisa-sisa air meluncur bebas dari ujung rambutnya yang sewarna dengan keceriaan.

"_Kau harus ceria. Rambut kita berwarna kuning! Kuning itu warna yang ceria!"_

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa. Tidak dalam wujud aslinya ini.

Laki-laki muda itu, membuka lemari bajunya. Mata birunya meneliti, memindai, menjelajah isi lemari. Berderet-deret baju yang tergantung seakan menjerit frustasi.

_Pakai aku! Pakai aku! Tidakkah kau mengerti betapa sumpeknya di sini?_

Jemari lentiknya menelusuri setiap baju yang tergantung. Merasakan bahan dari setiap pakaian dan hiasan yang terjahit dengan sempurna.

_Tidak. Tidak yang ini. Terlalu kaku. Terlalu tipis. Tidak._

Tangannya mengambil satu pakaian yang tergantung di paling ujung. Itu adalah kesukaan gadis itu. Tidak terlalu hitam atau terlalu merah. Tidak ada detail yang terlalu mendetail dan juga tidak ada kesederhanaan yang terlalu kentara.

Pakaian yang sempurna untuk hari yang akan menjadi nyaris sempurna.

Laki-laki itu memakai pakaian yang telah dipilihnya. Lalu, mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar kawan setia gadis itu. Dan sejak tiga bulan lalu, cermin itu juga telah menjadi kawan setianya. Tanpa pernyataan dan pertanyaan. Mereka telah menjalin pertemanan dengan mengatasnamakan kehilangan.

Setelah selesai, dia berputar dan merasakan si pakaian yang bergemerisik. Seakan pakaian itu berterima kasih telah dipakai.

Sempurna. Tinggal satu hal lagi dan semuanya akan jauh lebih dari sempurna. Ia hanya perlu memberi aksen pada wajahnya yang telah kehilangan gairah itu.

Ditaburinya wajah dengan bedak tipis, dipakainya sedikit maskara di bulu matanya yang lentik namun tak selentik gadis itu, dan dioleskannya _lipgloss pink_ ke bibirnya. Ia telah bertransformasi. Kecuali… oh, dia melupakan rambutnya.

Diraihnya sebuah sisir berwarna jingga milik gadis itu. Ia menyisir rambutnya agar lembut dan mengembang. Tak lupa, ia menyematkan empat buah jepit rambut sederhana dan sebuah pita putih besar di puncak kepala.

Ia menatap cermin.

"_Ohayou_, Rin," ia menyapa kepada bayangannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Bayangannya iku tersenyum.

"_Ohayou, _Len!"

* * *

**Shota Lolita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc**

**Story © Ical de Muffin**

**.**

**Warning(s):**

**1. Everything about title, genre, and rated**

**2. Typo(s), misstypo(s), and discordant sentence(s)**

**3. Same idea **(But, I swear I don't take this idea from other author)

**4. About diction **(Please, teach me about diction)

**5. Gender Bender inside**

**6. Watch out with Lolita Style!**

**7. Something that I don't know but you can know it **

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah Rin meninggal, Len memutuskan untuk menjadi dirinya. Menggerai rambut, menggunakan gaun dan pita besar serta mengubah kepribadiannya menjadi ceria dan antusias. Suatu hari, tak sengaja dia menabrak seorang gadis bernama Gumi. Gumi yang penasaran kenapa Len seperti itu, menjadikan Len sebagai target penguntitan. Dan pada akhirnya, akankah Gumi mengetahui semuanya?**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2: After

Butuh dua minggu bagi Kamui Gakupo untuk terbiasa dengan keadaan absurd ini. Satu minggu untuk menerima seseorang yang ia sayangi 'hilang' dan satu minggu lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya keadaan ini 'cukup' normal bagi si lelaki belasan tahun dengan jiwa nyaris tak stabil. Yang sebenarnya, tidak mungkin dia menyelipkan kata normal tanpa tanda kutip di kehidupan nyaris sempurnanya yang terkikis.

Mungkin anak itu harus dibawa ke psikiater. Tapi, tak mungkin dia melakukannya. Karena, bukan anak itu yang akan diperiksa dan diberi obat oleh orang sinting yang mengaku-ngaku paham betul akan kejiwaan itu. Tapi, dirinyalah yang akan diinterogasi dan ditanyai macam-macam.

Karena faktanya, Kamui Gakupo adalah seorang pria tampan berotot pemilik toko berisi gaun lolita aneka jenis yang mengabdikan dirinya memakai gaun-gaun berenda dengan pita-pita manis dan bersembunyi di balik bibir yang tersapu _lipstick_.

Oke, dia tidak gila. Maksudnya, belum. Dan dia juga tidak (baca: belum) mengalami disorientasi seks. Dia masih pemuda normal dengan rambut ungu panjang berkilau yang memakai gaun dan riasan.

(Intinya, jiwanya tetap harus dipertanyakan.)

Karena itulah, Kamui Gakupo harus menerima keadaan ganjil ini. Suka tidak suka. Mau tidak mau. Jika dia menolak, maka dia seperti mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Mempertanyakan eksistensi dirinya yang berbalut kain-kain bermotif yang dijahit dengan indah.

Jadi, setiap kali Shion Kaito merasa si remaja empat belas tahun itu kelewatan, Gakupo memberinya pandangan yang berarti sudah-biarkan-saja. Dan jika Sakine Meiko yang ingin membuka mulutnya, Gakupo memberi wanita itu senyuman penuh arti yang mengerikan.

"_Biarkan. Biarkan saja. Perkataan kalian tak lebih menghujatku juga."_

Awalnya, Kaito dan Meiko menolak.

"_Tidak, Gakupo. Ini masuk kategori enggak normal. Dia enggak bisa terus begitu."_

Tapi, Gakupo selalu mempunyai cara untuk mengatasinya.

"_Setiap orang punya alasan, Kai. Dia harus meluapkan emosinya itu. Dan caranya seperti itu, Meiko. Kalian enggak tahu betapa sedih hatinya. DIA KEHILANGAN SEMUANYA! BIARKAN SAJA!"_

Dan pada akhirnya, Kaito dan Meiko harus menerima segala argumen Gakupo. Ya, mungkin laki-laki ungu itu benar. Si lelaki belasan tahun itu pasti sangat sedih. Dan dia harus menanggung kesedihannya itu dengan tubuhnya yang kecil sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa memikul setengahnya. Karena, semua orang tidak mengerti betapa berharganya sosok gadis yang 'hilang' itu di mata lelaki belasan tahun tersebut.

Semua, bahkan Kamui Gakupo yang notabene pengasuh si lelaki belasan tahun dan gadis yang 'hilang' itu sejak mereka berumur tujuh tahun.

"_Gaku-san."_

Gakupo menghela napas.

"_Gaku-san."_

Gakupo mencengkram keliman bajunya.

"_Gaku-san, _arigatou_. Gaun kuning ini bagus, deh. Manis banget."_

Gakupo menangis tanpa suara.

(Dia mengerti, tapi terlalu bingung mengambil tindakan)

.

.

.

Setiap pagi, Kamui Gakupo selalu mengintip ke balik pintu kamar di sebelah kanan. Percuma ia menengok kamar di sebelahnya—kamar sebelah kiri. Tempat itu sudah berdebu karena sudah lama tidak ditempati. Penghuninya telah termakan kesedihan berlarut-larut dan berhenti mencoba menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

Jemari Gakupo selalu mengelus hiasan pintu sebelum membuat gagang pintu berputar. Itu ritualnya yang tak pernah dia lewatkan. Mengelus hiasan itu, mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok penghuni kamar yang sebenarnya. Gadis bermata lebar yang selalu memakai gaun buatannya dengan binar di mata.

"RIN"

Hiasan pintu itu berkata. Tiga huruf latin penuh makna yang membuat rumah bergaya Eropa itu tidak sesuram kelihatannya.

_Kenapa?_

Gakupo memegang gagang pintu dengan ragu. Memutarnya perlahan lalu mendorongnya dengan pelan. Satu senti, dua senti, lima senti … suara _shower_ terdengar nyaring. Dia menarik pintu itu kembali.

"Dulu dia tidak suka mandi pagi." Gakupo mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah. Matanya berputar, menjelajah, bermain-main dengan tembok yang retak. Lalu tertuju pada hiasan di pintu sebelah kiri.

"LEN"

Oh, Kamui Gakupo harus membetulkan riasannya.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

.

Sepertinya saya harus minta maaf karena _chapter_ 2 ini mungkin jauh dari ekspektasi kalian. Jadi, maafkan saya.

Ng, saya juga mau nanya. Apakah ini bisa masuk ke genre _angst_? Saya nggak begitu mengerti genre walaupun udah baca tentang jenis-jenis genre.

Lalu, karena saya sedang berada di tahun terakhir SMA, saya nggak bisa cepet update. Banyak tugas numpuk dan bimbel.

Terakhir, terima kasih kepada **dat . lost . panda**,** ReiyKa**,dan** Yuu Nisshoku** yang sudah sempet-sempetnya memberi review. Buat para pembaca juga saya ucapkan makasih banyak. Pokoknya _danke, arigatou, _dan_ thank you _buat kalian semua^^

_See you at next chapter! Watch out with the troll!_


End file.
